DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Continuation of support is requested for an intensive one-week Summer workshop on the histopathobiology of neoplasia for graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, and senior scientists engaged in basic cancer research. Investigators trained in the basic science fields related to oncology are heavily committed to highly specialized studies, either bench or field work, and are unlikely to have had the time or opportunity to pursue courses of study in normal histology or tumor pathobiology. This workshop responds to this need by providing participants with an overview of cancer biology, pathology, and related disciplines that will enable them to return to their laboratories and pursue investigations that will contribute to our understanding of the etiology, prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. Almost half of the funding requested is used to offset the lodging and subsistence expenses of 96 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows who make up the principal audience for the workshop. These trainees pay no registration fee. One or two workshops have been held every summer since 1978. The workshop program consists of 28 hours of laboratory sessions, 11 hours of lectures, four hours of poster sessions, and several other appropriate educational experiences. The faculty consists of 20 outstanding cancer researchers from pathology and other appropriate scientific disciplines. The American Association for Cancer Research (AACR), the oldest nonprofit professional society in the cancer field with a membership of over 10,000 laboratory and clinical researchers worldwide administers the workshop. The AACR has the necessary resources and expertise to assist the experienced faculty with the recruitment of students and new faculty and with administra-tive details. Regular improvements in the workshop are facilitated by the participation of the Office of Educational Development at the University of Alabama School of Medicine (Birmingham), which conducts both short- and long-term evaluations of the course. The workshop will continue to be held at its original site, the excellent conference facility at the Keystone Resort, close to the resources and equipment made available to the workshop by the University of Colorado School of Medicine.